


Your Name (A MP100 and BNHA crossover fic)

by SoullessSanctuary



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, Mob Psycho 100, My Hero Academia, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, i srsly dunno what to add here, it's been in my head after i finally watched My hero academia, so maybe i should change the title too fff, this is gonna be my first work here in this site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSanctuary/pseuds/SoullessSanctuary
Summary: Two young boys with different goals find themselves... in each other's bodies. Being total strangers and forced into each other lives, they try their best to get used to each others' abilities. Abilities that are completely different from each other. But it's not only their abilities they should be concerned about, but also each others' own concerns and lives.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, so this is my first time posting here (though it's technically the first time in YEARS I actually wrote a fanfic whoo). 
> 
> So my brothers made me watch Mob Psycho 100, and FREAKING LOVE IT SO MUCH that it's now one of my most beloved series of all time, and recently my brothers BEGGED me to watch My Hero Academia, and, you guessed, I'm IN LOVE with it already (though not as much as MP100, but we'll see if that changes when Season 2 rolls around and if I finally catch up with the manga). 
> 
> Anyway, like most people, I love Kimi No Nawa (Your Name), so as soon as I watched the aforementioned series, I thought "Hey, Deku and Mob are kind of like a foil to each other, right?" This is especially after seeing a certain fanart in Tumblr. (Still trying to find the original link uuuu )
> 
> ANYWAY, Enjoy.

**Wake up**

  


My eyes flicker lightly as I groggily sat up. I ruffled my hair as usual, but something tells me that... my hair feel a lot _fluffier_ than before?

  
"Dimple?"

 

I waited for about, maybe half a second, but no reply. Hmn. Maybe he woke up early and went on a stroll? (Do spirits even do morning strolls?)

  
Ah, whatever. I stretched my arms as I let out a loud yawn, and scratched my chest.

  
... Wait.

  
Why does this feel... _even more_ different than my hair...?

  
I don't remember my chest feeling quite... hard?

  
I looked down. I didn't even noticed my pajamas looking different as my eyes were locked on on the buttons. As if by instinct, my hands were about to unbotton my top, but I stopped for while. Something tells me... I may or may not like what I'm about to see.

  
... But I have to know.

  
My hands only managed to open my top halfway. But already, I know something was really different. My fingers rubbed my chest hastily. Not even half a second, my mind just raced.

  
... M-Muscles?

 

"Son? I've been calling for a minu---"

  
... Huh?

  
My hands are still feeling my chest (I seriously cannot remember the last time I checked my chest like this since my last club meeting with the Body Improvement Club), but now my eyes are met with an unfamiliar green-haired plump woman who just barged in my room.

  
I try to say something to this stranger but... the lady then chuckled a little.

  
"Son, I know you've been studying and practicing hard," she giggled, "But I never expected of you to be _very_ proud of your body now."

  
"E-EH?!" I flustered. "S-Sorry, m-miss--!"

 

Wait, did she call me her 'son'? But I don't even know her...!

  
"Oh come now, what's to be sorry?" She still chuckled as she started to head out. "Your breakfast is ready, Izuku, so don't be late for school!"

 

"I-Izuku...?"

  
... Wait.

  
My eyes started to dart around the room. Actually, this isn't even _my_ room...!

 

I stood up and dashed the nearest mirror I can find. My eyes... no... These green eyes just grew wide with my shock. It's not just my hair that turned as messy as a haystack and my body looking bigger (I still can't stop staring at the muscles); I also notice freckles on my cheeks.

  
The person reflected in the mirror... _isn't me._

  
I haven't yelled very loud in my entire life.

  
"Izuku?! Is something wrong, son?!"

* * *

  
My voice rang the room. Maybe even in the entire household. I felt myself stuck onto the wall of my room. Actually, this doesn't _even_ look like my room. Right now, my eyes are dead set on... some weird looking green floating ice cream thing with cherries on the side on its face.

  
WHAT IS THAT HORRID THING?!

  
"What the heck, kid?!" the green thing spoke. "Did you have a some sort of nasty dream or--?!"

  
**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IT SPOKE IT SPOKE WHATAMIGONNADOOOOOOOO**

  
_0%, 1%, 2% **...** **40%**_

  
"Big brother?!"

  
Suddenly, someone basically slammed the door open. I don't know this boy, but I hope he can help me...!

  
"Big brother, what's going o-?!"

  
_41%, 42%.... **50%**_

  
"Ah, Shigeo, kid!" the green smoke gasped. "H-Hey calm down, it's too early for that--!!!"

  
What's going on?! For some reason, I felt... something growing in me. Something... powerful... but it's scary...! Wait, is this someone else's Quirk?! For some reason, this Quirk is rushing into my body so fast! Holy crap, what, _why_ is it growing so fast?! I... I can't... c-control it...!

  
"A-Ahh...!"

  
I feel my hair (or this person's hair) going up as if it's going along with this Quirk's surge. Everything around me felt shaky. What... what kind of Quirk does this person possess? He must be really powerful. Powerful enough to be really dangeorus...!

  
_**51% 52% 53%.... 70%** _

  
"H-Help...!"

  
I felt someone grabbed me until I felt my head onto someone's shoulder. A hug... this boy is hugging me...?

 

_70%_

  
Ah... I feel calm... but this Quirk is still at this level... and it's scaring me. Wh-What's going on...?

  
"... Brother," the boy uttered in my ear. "It's okay. I'm here. Dad and Mom are still here." I felt his hug getting a little more firm, but still gentle. "... If you still had that memory from that fire..." he said quietly. "Please forget about it. It's over now."

  
B-Brother...? I have a brother? Oh wait, it must be this person's brother. Ah... he must be a nice younger brother... (And what fire...?!)

  
The boy broke the hug and looked at me as his hands were on my shoulders. Huh. He has a spiky hair too. Not as spiky as Kacchan's though. For awhile, he then asked "Okay brother, are you calmed down yet?"

  
"Y-Yeah..." I managed to meekly reply. (Wow, this person's voice is pretty meek itself.) I see him smile. I then hear a woman's voice shouting "Ritsu?! Is Shigeo alright?" He replied loudly, "It's fine, Mom! Brother just had a nightmare!"

  
Ritsu... And I'm Shigeo? Huh... I guess this Shigeo is lucky to have Ritsu as his brother.

  
"Oi, Shigeo."

  
I snapped out of my thoughts. It took me awhile to realize the green smoke is talking to me. Uuugh, it still feels weird talking to a talking fart...!

  
"Hey, why you're looking at me like you don't recognize me?" it asked (I REALLY DON'T I'M SORRY YOU'RE JUST REALLY CREEPY). "You don't remember your good ol' buddy spirit Dimple here?"

  
D-Dimple... It has a name? And... he's a _spirit?_ What the...?

  
Ritsu scoffed a little. "Come on, Dimple. Give my brother some space." Wait, he can see Dimple too?

  
Ritsu looked at me again curiously. I'm still sorta stuck to where I'm standing right now. I mean, how can I not? My head is still processing everything on what just happened. How did this happen? What's going o--"

  
"Brother."

  
I flinched. "Y-Yes?"

  
Ritsu sighed and smiled. "Here. You can hold on to my sleeve, if you're still trying to recover from your nightmare." He offered his hand to me. It took me awhile to slowly grab his hand. Ritsu nodded and started guiding me out of the room to head downstairs. Wow... He's such a nice brother. Must be nice to have siblings...

  
I looked back one last time. And I noticed Dimple still looking at me with a very puzzling expression. And he doesn't seem too amused.


	2. Who Are You, Shigeo Kageyama?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigeo "Mob" Kageyama tries to remember what happened on "that" day. He discovers that what he remembers contradicts to what the people around him say otherwise, confirming his suspicion of a "switcharoo"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee, so I made a new chapter, since I am on leave. I had to visit my Mom's grave with my family for her 2nd anniversary, so here I am. And by the way, thanks for the kudos and comments! Hope you enjoy! This really took longer than I expected, whew! Anything I need to work on, please let me know! :D
> 
> PS: I still need to finish the first season of BNHA, so the next chapter may take awhile, haha!

I woke up.

Was that a dream?

I looked at my own body as I sat up. Hm. I'm in my familar pajamas. I looked around my room. Familiar objects. My eyes go back to my body, particularly the chest area. I was about to stop myself from touching my chest again, but I still pat it.

No muscles.

Phew.

.... Why am I relieved? I actually _hoped_ I had muscles. But still, it was a dream...

"Oh? Not screaming in the morning, Shigeo?"

Dimple's voice... I turned around to see that familiar small green mist with a face and red spots on its side. For some reason, he looks rather curious.

"Morning, Dimple," I yawned as I stretched my arms. I still can't get out of my mind how my body having muscles felt so real. "I'm gonna get breakfast," I stated as I stood up and groggily got out of my room. "Hm, yeah, yeah..." Dimple just mumbled the second I got out.

For some reason as I ate my breakfast, I just felt Mom and Dad looking at me, as if I did something wrong. Even Ritsu. And here I am just eating normally. Dad finally spoke up, "Well, you seem normal today, Shigeo." I looked at my Dad with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean, Dad?" I asked. Ritsu cleared his throat and said hesitantly, "Shige... You don't remember?" I looked at Ritsu and shook my head. I don't feel like a criminal, but I still felt a little off and awkward at the moment.

"Really?" My Mom questioned. "You really don't remember twisting every single utensils you have while Ritsu untwisted them?" I blinked. "... I-I did that...?" I asked in confusion. Mom looked concerned and sighed. "Well, I'm just glad you seem to keep your composure," she said. "Your father and I thought you were in a panic attack or something!"

Eh? What's going on?

 

~*~

I walked by Ritsu as we head off to school. I'm getting very curious to know what really happened.

"W-Well..."

Ritsu collected his thoughts for a moment.

"Well for starters," he began, "I got word from Musashi Gouto that you kept on going like the usual. But what's unusual is that you still kept going even after you finished three laps. And that's when you collapse so bad, I had to help Gouto carry you back to the club room."

"E-Eh? Really?"

"Yeah!" Ritsu said, "And then when we back in the clubroom, you were stubbornly saying, 'But I wanna keep goiiiiing!' " He stopped for awhile and looks at me with a pained expression. I asked with concern, "What's wrong, Ritsu?" Ristu sniffed a little. "I-I understand you want to improve your body, Brother!" Ritsu exclaimed, "But you _really_ shouldn't over exert yourself! You made me so worried!" He sniffed again. I'm still so confused. Did I really do that? Because if I really did finish three laps, then that's it, I would stop and let the Telepathy Club help me get back on my feet.

"And that's when your powers started exploding," Ritsu said.

Wait. WHAT?!

Ritsu saw my shocked expression. Before I could say anything, Ritsu stopped me and said, "O-Oh, it's nothing bad, really! It's just... for some reason, you suddenly just looked... More determined after. And even a little rejuvenated."

... What.

_100% Determination_

Ritsu looked at me with concern. "Bro, you really don't remember?" he asked. I shook my head. "Mn. I'm sorry, I really don't remember," I said quietly as I looked down.

Just then, an image of my point of view swimming and nearly drowning flashed in my eyes. A dream? No... A-A memory? That's... what I remembered. But why am I only remembering this now...?

I felt Ritsu's hand on my shoulder as he looks at me with a small smile. "What's to be sorry about?" he chuckled. "Maybe you were just so stressed after your assignment with Reigen after that whole thing when he called you."

Huh? I was with Master Reigen for another errand after? How come I can't remember it?

An image of a very muscular man laughing boisterously flashed in my mind instead. Wait. Do I remember seeing this person?

"Hmn," I finally sighed and made a small smile at Ritsu. "Maybe," I simply said. "I guess I'll be going to Master Reigen later then after school."

 

~*~

Spirits and Such Consultation Office. For some reason, Master Reigen isn't calling me like he usually does. I slowly opened the door as I announced, "Master Reigen, I'm here---"

I looked around and see Master Reigen in his usual spot holding a newspaper. Dimple was beside him, also looking at the newspaper. Once Reigen heard my voice, he almost looks... very surprised to see me. Like he just saw me returning from an unannounced long trip or something.

"Master Reigen, don't I have any job to---"

He suddenly jumped off from his seat and run towards me almost like a buzzing bullet (E-EEEEHHH?!), and slams his hands on the sides of my face as he looks at me with a very worried face.

  
"MOB, OH MY GOD," he exclaimed. "YOU RECOVERED ALREADY HOW IS IT SO FAST ARE YOU SURE YOU AREN'T HURT OR ANYTHING--?!"

"M-Master Reigen, s-slow down..." I meekly muttered. It took awhile for Master Reigen to remove himself on me, and regain his composure. He cleared his throat. "H-Hey," he began to speak, "I thought I told you that you can rest in your place right after school." I just looked at Master Reigen with a confused face. He doesn't seem very convinced. "Wait Mob, are you for real?" he asked in an unamused tone. I tilt my head. He then sighed and crossed his arms. "Mob... I know your powers are over the tops at some points," he said, "But over exerting yourself is a different thing!" I still looked confused.

"Master... What exactly did I do yesterday?"

He blinked. "Seriously? You don't remember?"

I shook my head again.

Master Reigen looked baffled, and then let out a big sigh with a hand on his waist and the other on his chin. "Okay, how do I begin..."

Dimple then floated around me as I sat down on the sofa area. "Get ready, kid," he said. "It's gonna sound maybe just a little crazy for you."

Master Reigen began:

"So we had this client request to head to some small orphanage which is said that some evil spirit is scaring the kids, yeah? Of course, I know sounds like a simple task, cuz I mean, heck, little kids easily get scared of a lot things, right? Still, a request is a request. To cut the story short, we did find the evil spirit, but there were two of them! Once we confronted them, you literally screamed like a girl and panicked a lot. And for whatever reason, your powers suddenly gone berserk."

_100% Freaked Out_

"I was about to stop you, but you were too panicked that you started running around the spirits literally so fast, and created, well, some sort of mini-tornado. For the most part, it was a kinda good indy ploy, but then the tornado started to get the orphans too. You suddenly stopped when you heard them crying, and just when I thought things couldn't get any less of a hassle, you actually ran back and carried ALL the orphans! Well, not all with your hands, but you managed, maybe 4 of them in your arms, and the rest with your powers."

_100% Helping Hand_

"Of course, I tried to use some of my salt on the evil spirits before they try to attack you from behind while you place the orphans to safety. And, God help me, I couldn't believe this was happening, but while I managed to get the evil spirits distracted, you had the guts to actually punch them! What were you, mad?!"

_100% One Punch_

"I had to tell you try and actually use you psychic powers to exorcise them, even if it seems like your punch did some damage to them. But it seemed like you forgot how exorcise! But! The moment you backed out and the spirits got close to you, you reached your hands out, and managed to exorcise them. I don't know what the heck happened back there, but you were murmuring something before they were exorcised. When everything as over, you fainted!"

Master Reigen finished his green tea, while mine sat there on the table untouched. To say I was speechless the entire time was an understatement. And Dimple just floated there as if nothing was significant (Dimple, why?).

"So," he finally said, "I brought you home myself after, and heard from your brother that your powers were somehow used earlier in school (And probably chewed on me a little)." Master Reigen let out an irritated sigh. "Mob... are you really okay now?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Cuz, you know, that wasn't like you to do those kind of things. You were... pretty jumpy, to say the least." I just looked at my now-cold tea on the table. "Well..."

An image of my fist punching on someone's face flashed before me. Another memory? Is it... telling me something?

"I wouldn't say I'm okay," I mused, "But I wouldn't say I wasn't stressed either. But I think I'm fine now," I said. "Hm, alright," Master Reigen replied. "But promise me you won't go another extra mile even after you are stressed, got it?" he firmly said. "You may be powerful, but you gotta remember to take care of your body. You're still young, so don't push yourself when you need to rest."

Ah, Master Reigen's words of advice and concern always cheer me up.

I noticed that Dimple looked at me quizzically.

"... What is it, Dimple?" I asked. "You've been staring at me for quite awhile now."

"... Eh, it's nothing," Dimple simply said. "Hey, old man, Shigeo and I better head of now, Dimple said.

"O-Old man?!" Master Reigen exclaimed horridly. "I'll have you know I'm still considered young by many!" Dimple just snickered as he followed me out. "Yeah, suuuuuure."

As I walked back home, I couldn't stop thinking about what Ritsu and Master Reigen told me. Hmn, I guess that could explain why some of my classmates looked at me in a strange way today in school. E-Even Tsubomi actually looked at me (I swear my heart couldn't stop jumping a lot when she did...!). I wasn't myself.

... Would that explain why my memories from the other day completely contradicts to what Ritsu and Master Reigen said? I then remembered the plump green-haired lady who said I was her son, and then that reflection in the mirror...

What was his name again...?

"You're not gonna open the gate, Shigeo?"

O-oh. I snapped out from my thoughts as I heard Dimple's voice. "R-Right, sorry," I muttered.

 

~*~

I'm actually glad there wasn't any quiz today. But I feel the need to read something just in case there will be one tomorrow. I grabbed one of my notebooks and flipped its pages.

... Then something caught my attention. A big writing spread on a part of my notebook.

_Who are you, Kageyama?_

I just stared at it curiously. I'm very sure I haven't wrote something like this in my notebook. Around that writing were other questions and other things.

Wait.

Didn't I do something similar to this that time...?

I kept my eyes glued on the notebook.

_Salt Middle School? I never heard of it._

_I still think Dimple is creepy! > _ <_

_Ritsu is a nice brother. I never had a sibling before! And I get to see a Dad! > 7 <_

_And this Mister Reigen... is very charismatic for some reason. And keeps calling me 'Mob'. O AO_

_I'm so surprised everyone in school are Quirkless! But they still acted like a normal school like mine. So I guess it's all good._

... Quirkless?

I continued browsing.

_What's your Quirk called? I kinda find it scary, because it seems like they are basing it on what I'm feeling! oAo_

_Maybe I feel stupid for writing this... But I'm kinda scared... I can't tell if I'm dreaming or I'm going crazy._

... Is this person... scared of me? I've never had anyone afraid of me before...

I scribbled down anyway. I hope he reads it.

* * *

 

"Shigeo! Get up now, breakfast is ready!"

I stretched my arms. My pajamas feel loose again.

... Wait.

Immediately, I shot up and looked around. Not again, this isn't my room!

I then noticed a notebook on my lap. I picked it up... and saw the same page I wrote the other day.

Oh my GOD. So it wasn't a dream...!

I flipped to the next page.

_I'm not sure what you meant by 'Quirk'._

He replied...!

I continued reading.

_But if this 'Quirk' means power... then I'm not sure how to describe my powers. Not everyone has these kinds of power. I can't say I'm proud of my powers though..._

_I'm actually envious of other people who don't have powers._

... Why? I may be fearful for his powers, but I'm sure he can control them better than me!

I continued reading to his other replies and notes.

_I know, I'm so fortunate to have a brother like Ritsu._

_Master Reigen... don't worry. He's a good person._

_I know Dimple is creepy. But he's a friend._

_By the way, Master Reigen told me I was "over exerting". If you can read these the next day, please know that my Master told me, or rather you, shouldn't push yourself too hard._

Shigeo... That's his name, right?

_Countdown until explosion: 2%_


	3. Who Are You, Midoriya-kun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku "Deku" Midoriya asks around to know what exactly happened during "that" day. And gets very unexpected answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's here. See, I told you I wouldn't update this at a consistent basis, ehehe. But anyway, thanks for the kudos! I'm honestly surprised some people are actually liking this. And while writing fanfics are just a hobby, do tell me if there's anything I can fix.
> 
> Oh, and it's 3:45AM at this time of writing (and prolly proof-reading). RIP me. 
> 
> PS: I made a quick sketch probably related to this. Possible cover? http://soulless-sanctuary.tumblr.com/post/159118779676/its-almost-2am-and-i-have-so-much-feels-for-these

**EEEEEEHHHH???**

If I could just let my voice out right now, people around me would look at me and Kacchan right now.

But that's the thing. They're not looking at us. That's because Kacchan just looked at me and turned to the other direction.

BUT THAT'S THE OTHER THING.

I expected Kacchan to scoff at me and even bad-mouth me, and yet...

Sh-Shouldn't I be happy he actually didn't say mean stuff to me for once? Why the heck am I even thinking so hard about this?!

"Midoriya, you haven't even touched your food for 3 minutes and 10 seconds now."

Iida's familiar firm voice rang in my ears. I just blinked and just sighed a little. "S-Sorry..." I mearly mumbled. Uraraka just looked at me in a confused expression as she twirled her spagethetti with her fork. "Man, Midoriya-kun, you really don't look very bright today," she said with concern. "Have you lost your appetite?" she asked. I just shook my head and replied, "N-Not really... I-I mean..."

My eyes slowly looked at Kacchan's direction. He's simply just mowing down his lunch as usual. Not even batting an eye on me.

"I-I just find it so odd that..." I mumbled, "Y-You know..."

"That Bakugou didn't chew on you today?" Uraraka piqued in.

I gulped.

"Hmph!" Iida simpled huffed. "He shouldn't!" he exclaimed. "Especially not after Midoriya simply did what Bakugou said! To simply stay away from his sight! Even if it may seem like Midoriya's pride may have been stumped.

"WHA?! W-Wait--!" I then exclaimed, "What exactly happened?!"

Both Uraraka and Iida looked at me strangely. "Really? You mean you don't remember?" Uraraka finally asked. "That's actually... really odd, Midoriya," Iida said reluctantly. "I know you keep visiting the clinic for Recovery Girl's healing, but I don't think you would have some memory loss from a long rest."

Wait, really?

"Yeah, Midoriya-kun!," Uraraka piqued in. "And I'm actually surprised you didn't even bother mumbling during our break before an exercise exam!"

Geez, I guess my mumbling never seems to be forgotten. But right now, I'm just interested in hearing what Uraraka and Iida has to say what I did on that day.

"So we started the usual physical class, right? We know you usually limit yourself from using your Quirk. But... yesterday, you kinda... chickened out a little."

"Yes, and it almost like you seem to shaking like a leaf in every step you make. I'm actually surprised you almost forgot your very own class president!"

"Or even me! I had to catch you with my Quirk when you nearly fell back when I just waved at you! Actually, it felt like we had to reintroduce you to everyone."

"And you were almost chewed up by Eraserhead due to your confusion during our exercise exam. All you did was just stare at us while were doing our own run of the exam. Though when it was your turn, you seem to be doing... quite normally, if that's even the correct term."

"Well, except you almost drowned in our swimming exercise that Asui-san had to save you. And you still look so embarressed when she tried talking to you.

"And it's odd you actually left the classroom early! And that's all we saw from you yesterday."

Huh. Really? That doesn't sound like me at all alright. I'll probably have to give All-Might a visit. Maybe he also had some weird episode with me from "that" day.

* * *

When I visited All-Might's room, I was just greeted with confusion written all over All-Might's face. It took him half a minute to finally speak up. "M-Midoriya? You're already back on your feet?" he asked.

"U-Uhm... Y-Yes?" I squeaked. Why does he seem... kind of upset? All-Might simply sighed and motioned me to sit down on the sofa. He took his tumbler filled with green tea and poured some in the cup and handed that cup to me. I quietly thanked up. This... feels weird. I feel like All-Might seem upset. He poured some green tea in another cup and sipped some from it while he sat on the other couch in front of me.

He finally spoke, "I need to know if you're really okay now. Because I'm very concerned of your well-being from yesterday."

There it is. I have to ask.

"U-Uhm, actually, All-Might," I quietly said. "Do you... Mind if you refresh my memories? I kinda, well, f-forgot what happened yesterday?" I asked nervously. All-Might simply blinked. He just sighed and said "Mn, not sure if temporary memory loss is a side effect of you actually using the All For One on both your arms and both your legs at the same time."

I nearly spatted my drink. "I _what?!_ "

All-Might sipped his drink. "Well, to make the story short. After I caught you walking off the school gate, I decided to treat you, since I keep hearing from your classmates you don't seem to be yourself. Of course, since I was in my weakened form, I thought everything would go as normally as any day. But damn, some sneaky thief had the guts to snatch my wallet. But that's not the only thing he did."

He tightened his grip on his cup.

"The moment he got my wallet, he stabbed me."

I felt myself almost gasped in horror.

"Oh, don't worry. The poor sap didn't hit any of my vital parts, or even that spot. Anyway, once that happened... you seemed... very upset. I mean, I would understand why. But how you were upset... wasn't what I expected from you."

I still stayed silent.

"You stood there silent, with your face looking dangerously angry. And after half a minute, you suddenly sprinted towards the perpetrator. I assume you only used All for One on your legs. But when you were near the thief, two of your arms glowed.

... Holy crap...?!

"Yes, you actually used One for All at full power just to take down the thief. Thankfully, the thief didn't die. He just dodged you, but got knocked on the wall unconscious after being literally blown away from your attack that hit the ground. And you know what happens when you use the One for All at full power at your current level."

I simply looked at my own hands. Damn it... I'm guessing Recovery Girl had to cure me again.

"I mean, come on, kid," All-Might sighed with concern. "I know you wanted to be a symbol of peace as my successor. But that was pretty reckless for some simple thief, even by your standards."

"... I-I know," I simply muttered. All-Might then patted pn my shoulder. "Hey, don't start getting too upset, okay?" All-Might said as gently as he can. "I'm guessing see me stabbed triggered that."

I just looked at him in silence and nearly getting teary-eyed. I'm glad he's fine. But he's right. While I DO get very upset if something bad happens to All-Might, I know using my given Quirk isn't the best idea to comprehend a simple thief.

Suddenly, images of ghastly looking beings flashed before my eyes. I wanted to gasp in horror, but then the images were accompanied by sounds. Sounds of children crying. Sounds of dreadful and horse voice seemingly mocking me. Suddenly, everything was cleared and I see a man in a grey suit and pink necktie looking straight at me while shaking me as I can only hear his voice being drowned out.

_"... b! Mo...! Mob...!"_

"Izuku Midoriya!"

I gasped as I felt myself back to reality from the voice of All-Might who just transformed into his heroic form. Ugh, what was that all about. And... 'Mob'...?

"Listen, my boy," All-Might's now-booming voice rang at my ear (in a good way). "If you're still feeling stressed, I won't stop you from going home early! Just stay safe, okay?"

I slowly smiled sheepishly and nodded.

* * *

I'm back in my room like the usual. After doing some stretches, I decided to go to my computer to check on my email. I wonder if Dad replied already. But before I could put my attention on the monitor, something else caught my eye on the table.

One of my notebooks were wide open. And there was an unfamiliar handwriting that read:

_Who are you, Midoriya-san?_

... What?

... Hang on. Didn't I do something similar to this before?

I hastily opened the notebook to check its other contents. It must be...!

_I can't believe there are other people with special powers. Even students...!_

_Why does it seem... so normal?_

_A girl talked to me?! Girls talking to me?!_

_Is this how high school is? Being bullied by someone?_

... Looks like someone just witnessed Kacchan's explosive attitude for the first time. Oh man.

I continued reading.

_I always thought this body's muscles were amazing. But then I see this... All-Might person. I can't help but be amazed. His muscles are the biggest ones I've seen!_

_Everything... seems like it came from a comic book, especially the hero comic I kept reading. There are so many "Heroes" everywhere._

_And Heroes as a profession? I'm kinda speechless._

_I'm not sure if you will be reading this. But I have to admit I feel envious you get to have muscles at your age. I mean, I've always been such a scawny looking middle-schooler..._

... Ah. For some reason, I feel... kinda flattered. And I can't help but smile a little.

I took a pen and started writing down.

* * *

I stretched my hands as I yawned and sat up. I patted my chest.

... I was right. I'm back in this body. And I started feeling the muscles on the chest again.

But as my sight started to get clearer, I see an open notebook on my lap. I looked at the writing.

_Yes, you actually witness people with Quirks! In fact, more than 90% of the human population have it!_

He replied! And... really?

_And sorry about Kacchan, or Katsuki Bakugou. He's actually my childhood friend, but I know he's explosive. He's always like that, even as a kid._

So that scary spiky haired boy is his friend? ... He must be very patient with this 'Kacchan'.

_But don't worry! He's REALLY amazing! Just like everyone else in school!_

_And... I know right?! All-Might is THE greatest Hero of all time! If you noticed, I'm his successor! (But please don't tell it to ANYONE. It's a secret that he and I keep. q-q; )_  


Oh. It's a good thing I didn't say anything anyway.

_I'm... not exactly a ladies man myself! ^7^;;; I mean, they're my classmates, and they're also my friends! So uhm... it's a natural thing? o 7 o ;;;_

_You're a middle schooler, right? Don't worry! I'm sure you'll get muscles if you work hard, like I do! It actually took me ten months for me to attain them, thanks to All-Might's training!_

... T-Ten months? That seems pretty fast. But... for some reason, I feel like I can also achieve it.

Ah... I wish I had his confidence. He seems... very inspiring.


	4. Faithful Reply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigeo and Izuku keep replying to each other as days pass by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thank you AGAIN for the comments and kudos! I'm still surprised a lot of you actually like this fanfic, haha. I feel honored!
> 
> Now about this chapter, I know it took long, and I'm kinda sad it has to be a shorter chapter compared to the rest of the chapter (1,300+ words, why) even after thinking a lot about this. I hope the next chapter will be a little longer this time, since I plan for the next chapter to be about the other characters this time.
> 
> Enjoy!

The "switcharoo" has been going on since then. Both Shigeo and Izuku had to get used to the whole mess if they both don't want to get embarressed.

But whoever said it was going to be easy?

Being in a middle schooler again felt weird for Izuku, especially since he still doesn't have much info about Seasoning City ("Where the heck is Seasoning City anyway?"). But since everyone (maybe most?) in Salt Middle School were "Quirkless", he strangely felt himself at home. He doesn't remember a single day where he would feel so left out being the only Quirkless in his hometown until he met All-Might. But being Izuku, he still felt that need to exceed in almost every field.

As for Shigeo, he wasn't too impressed. While he always was with "Quirkless" classmates, seeing other people with Powers doesn't seem to faze him either. It still made Shigeo a bit out of place, since he still is a middle schooler by heart. Nevertheless, he still felt enthusiastic to be able to pass a lot of physical exams. Shigeo felt like he can do anything.

Except they don't always expect fully acceptable results whenever they go back to their own bodies.

"Why did you tell Musashi that I wanted to go for _5 laps?!_ My body can't exactly handle that much effort!"

"And I don't exactly _run away_ from a Civilian Rescue Mock test! A hero shouldn't back down!"

"Master Reigen said I was getting more excited than usual everytime we get a client call. Please stop. It's not like me to actually feel that excited."

"Don't you think you should? You have really strong powers! You can't always try to go home to sleep! You gotta do some gymming too!"

"My powers _are_ strong, but _that's_ the problem. If you can't control them, you might ending up hurting someone!"

Reading their replies can be a bit of a pain.

Izuku's head was planted on the table, grumbling with faint annoyance. In someplace else, Shigeo just stared at the ceiling while lying on his back. And both sigh the same sentence.

"This is going to be a looooong day."

And it keeps going on and on.

"Did you do something to my brother? I seem to keep noticing he peeps in my room after dinner."

"I just spent a lot of time with him! Y'know, like teaching him some school notes he might be interested in. Isn't that what siblings normally do? He's a really nice little brother by the way~"

"I can understand, but not _that_ much! You can't just spoil him!"

"Hey, Eraserhead gave me a really long lecture? He told me I didn't do so well in a written test! You should've studied!"

"But the words he used.... I don't understand them so much. I'm so sorry."

"Mom keeps asking why were there some days I keep eating less. No wonder I felt hungry the next day. You should eat more!"

"But I really don't eat that much. Even if your mother's cooking is great."

"Waaa, you should be eating more! We're both still growing up!"

Days pass by, and weeks goes on. Both Shigeo and Izuku were starting to get the hang of this whole switcharoo situation. Both kept reminding each others their own do's and don'ts. Even as far as to take note of their favorite things like favorite food to keep the suspicions low.

Though as they say, some old habits are hard to break.

"You still try to use my Quirk at the minimum, even after you almost got killed?!"

"At least no one got hurt. And your body was intact at least."

"Yeah, but still! You still need to give it your all! Like I always do!"

"Maybe that's why you always use up my powers. I'm always so drained now."

"Hey, chin up! The Body Improvement club is very supportive of your training!"

"But now they keep wondering why I always want to increase my laps."

"If you wanna get muscles like me, you need to keep moving forward! You can do it!"

Shigeo keeps reading the replies. That last one actually made Shigeo's heart lift up a little. He only made a small smile as he wrote down his reply with an All-Might special edition pen.

"You're so supportive, Midoriya-san. Thank you so much. :)"

_'Did... did Shigeo add an actual emoticon?'_ Izuku asked himself. He kept looking at that reply. _'C-Cute...'_ Izuku took Shigeo's pen and scribbled down the notebook.

"You're welcome, Kageyama-kun. If you need some advice, you can always tell me!"

More days slip by. By then, the boys are starting to get used to their situation. If anything, they anticipate it like it's part of their daily routine. To go on and act as each other was still not very easy, but they got the hang of it. If there was one thing that changed, it's that they always seem to be carrying a notebook with them. They would write down their thoughts and feelings, hoping the other would read them the next day, and then reply after. 

"Master Reigen said I managed to exorcise a very powerful spirit from some small farm. And that I did it in a very heroic way. Now Master Reigen thinks one of the farmer's daughters have a crush on me."

"Haha, you're welcome! But I think Mister Reigen is right. I do need to rest up a little bit. Going on full power is almost like my Quirk!"

"See, I told you so."

Shigeo stopped for awhile and thought of something a little bit. He then added:

"I wouldn't want you to get always weary in any situation you're in. Based on your classmates' and All-Might's stories about you, you seem very special to many people."

Shigeo stopped again. He looks at Izuku's class picture by one of the shelves. It was a wacky shot, and everyone in it looked so happy for Izuku (except maybe for Bakugou). For a moment, Shigeo's felt a small knot in his heart (Izuku's heart?).

"Somehow... I want to be like you someday."

Izuku's eyes widen as he read that line. "Ah..." he simply muttered while lying on the futon still holding the notebook. He stood upright after and started to jot down on the notebook.

"Well, if there's one thing I learned while I was growing up... it's that everyone is special. Everyone's Quirks are so different to one another. That's what makes them special."

He then remembered seeing some drawings in Reigen's office. Reigen would tell him how Shigeo used to doodle a lot when Shigeo was still a kid, and allowed Shigeo to post them in the office. He remembered how Ritsu would always say how Shigeo is always one of Ritsu's main inspiration, especially when they brought up how Shigeo risked his life to save his only brother, even after Ritsu acted badly towards Shigeo due to resentment. He remembered seeing Teruki Hanazawa as well, and would recollect how Shigeo changed Teruki's perspective on using abilities for the better.

"You have people who think you're great too. You actually touched a lot of their hearts. Especially Mister Reigen, Ritsu, and Hanazawa-san."

Izuku took a deep breath.

"You don't have to be like me to be one-of-a-kind. You're special too, Shigeo."

Shigeo kept re-reading that last reply while he was resting with the Telepathy Club.

Izuku can't stop reading that last reply while he was resting in the clinic.

"Ah..."

They both gently held the notebooks close to their chest while lying on their own beds. It was only then they felt an unexplainable feeling as they kept holding them. A warm feeling they haven't felt in awhile.

"He's... a really special person."

They both look at the sky through their window. The stars were glittering amidst the night sky.

"I wonder if he's also looking at the sky right now. I'm not sure how far we are, but... I want to believe we are looking at the same sky."

"Shigeo..."

"Izuku..."

"I want to see you one day."


	5. NEW CHAPTER PROGRESS: MIGHT BE NEXT MONTH?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly What It Says On The Tin. Maybe.

Hello hello, first of all, I would like to thank everyone who left kudos in this fanfic. I've been getting kudos notification in my e-mail regularly, and I am honestly touched! I honestly did not expect this fic to receive a lot of kudos. So again, thank YOU!

Next, I am TERRIBLY sorry if it seems like it's taking forever. Actually, the new chapter is pretty much hitting its, uh... 50% mark. You could say I'm stuck again, but yey, it's halfway, at least?

The main reason for the huge delay is my day job and personal job (because earning money is _really_ hard, wow). For my day job, my company is getting new projects, so that means more work for us, ayeeee. As for personal job, well... almost the same, except I've been into some slumps due to the aforementioned day job. (again, earning is _awfully_ difficult. xvx)

So while I cannot keep promises, I'm aiming to post the new chapter _at least_ by the **first week of October**. If I can finish it within this month of September though, then yey for the both of us!

In the meantime, you can check out my (very small) website if you wanna check out my artist side (https://soullesssanctuary.carrd.co/). 

Again, I am so sorry for the inconvenience, and thank you the kudos and patience! 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. And please don't expect regular update of this story because my schedule isn't always friendly. But I DO want to try and finish this. It's been in my mind for awhile so yeah. Maybe if I'm up to it, I can add artworks like I did for my brother's fanfic (http://apexutopia.deviantart.com/art/Dames-of-Future-Past-DEATH-BATTLE-Battle-640422793).
> 
> Anything I need to work on, go ahead. I actually haven't written a fanfic in uh... 12 years. I'm not kidding.


End file.
